


Ruffled Feathers

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Netori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Rakan hasn't been able to satisfy Xayah, causing her the seek satisfaction from one of the League's Summoners.  However the guilt of cheating on Rakan still weighs heavily on her mind.





	Ruffled Feathers

Authors Note:  Happy Valentines Day!  Here's a story about cheating to celebrate!  So this story was a request from a redditor who wanted me to write a story about Xayah cheating on Rakan, and since he asked nicely and the idea sounded fun I went ahead and wrote the story.  Grammar and such might be a little worse than normal this chapter, I really ran this story down to the wire and barely got it out today so hopefully it isn't to unreadable, if it is just let me know and I'l fix the various mistakes ASAP.  Chapter 4 of Taming the Fox is still on its way, I just decided that getting this out on Valentines day was funny enough for me to prioritize it a bit more.  Ch4 of TtF should come in 2 more weeks, I have another story ready to post for next week so I won't go into radio silence, I don't like going more than a week or two without posting so I'm trying to get a backlog of stories in case I get to busy with school or IRL stuff in general.  Regardless the next chapter is quite a bit more extreme in its fetishes but it was something I wrote for myself but might as well post since I'm sure some people would enjoy it.  As always please leave comments for any suggestions, criticism, or feedback of any kind, if you want to get in touch with me more directly email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).  I sometimes share rough drafts of chapters with people on my discord FL if I know they'll like the content of the story so having more people to get early feedback from would be very much helpful.  As a final closing note, if you have requests for stories, no matter how vague, let me know and if I like the idea I'll add your story to the list of things I have to get done, I have 2 more stories rough drafted already besides the one I'm posting next week and TtF Ch4 so it might be a bit of time before I can write your story for you but I work quick enough that it shouldn't be too long.  


* * *

  
She shouldn’t go to his room, she should really just go back to their room and spend the night with Rakan.  She loved Rakan and she could live with that, she didn’t need anything besides Rakan.  There was no reason for her to go visit this summoner, sure Rakan was small and not great in bed but that didn’t matter.  He was the love of her life and they were happy, she should just stay happy with that.    
  
She turned the knob, opening the door and stepping into his room.  
  
“Oh Xayah, good to see you.  I was starting to wonder if you were actually going to come, it would’ve been odd for us to not have our daily meetup.  Well, do you want a drink, or should we just get down to business.”  He was sitting on his couch, it seemed to be the summoner’s main perch, he was always sitting there whenever Xayah came into his room.  He was wearing the normal long, flowing summoner’s robes, his hood pulled down showing a normal face.  No chiseled jawline, he didn’t have any muscles to speak of and as far as talent went he was a mid-tier summoner at best.  
  
Looking down Xayah softly said “Let's get this started, I don’t want Rakan wondering where I am if we take too long.”  
  
“Well that works for me, I have a match to take part in later today so getting started works best for me.”  His voice was friendly, like he was a longtime friend and was helping her with something embarrassing.  He got up off the couch and walked toward his room.  Looking down and away from him Xayah followed after him, slowly stripping off her clothes as best she could while following the summoner.  
  
Once in his bedroom he closed the door behind them, the bed was made, there was a candle burning and it seemed he’d made sure to tidy up before she came over.  It was like this every time, she’d reluctantly come over and see all the effort he put into their little meetups and then she would follow his lead.  
  
She heard the shuffle of his robes hitting the ground, turning and look at him from the corner of her eyes she saw that he had been naked underneath the robes.  His cock was already hard, it was thick and roughly 8 inches long, this is why she still met with him.  Rakan wasn’t anywhere close to his size and whenever they had sex it left her frustrated, sexually unfulfilled.  Luckily Rakan had a low sex drive and Xayah convinced him that she had a low drive as well.  
  
“Well Xayah, are you gonna finish stripping too, it’s a little odd being the only one naked here.”  He was joking with her, laughing at his own comment, trying to set her at ease.  She knew that he was right though and finished stripping, leaving her leg wrappings on though.  He liked it when she kept them on and it made it easier for her to redress and leave so she went along with his request to keep her leg wrappings on.  
  
Now naked she started taking timid steps towards the bed, she could feel him staring at her tits. Blushing, she covered them with her arms out of embarrassment, this might’ve been something they’ve done more than she wanted to remember but it never felt less awkward.  Crawling on top of the bed she laid her head on one of the pillows.  She kept her knees bent, pushing her ass towards the summoner, she knew just how much he was staring at her ass even if she couldn’t see him.  
  
She felt the bed dip slightly, he must’ve climbed onto the mattress too.  “Well I guess you weren’t joking about wanting to get started right away.  Well let's get you loosened up first then.”  She felt her asshole get spread slightly, his thumb pushing into her gently.  That was one of only two terms she had, he could only use her ass and they would only do it in his room.  He had never tried to break those rules and was perfectly respectful of her wishes, it made doing this all the harder.  
  
She felt his thumb leave her butt, no longer spreading the hole directly, instead his hand spread her cheeks and exposed her very slightly gaping hole.  “Huh, it seems like you’re ready for some lube, normally it takes longer to get you ready.  I guess your body is just getting used to this. “She felt the cold lube pour onto her butt, the liquid dripping into her ass, covering her inner walls with a thin layer.  The summoner spreading her cheeks wider, wanting to get more of the lube inside her, making sure that there wouldn’t be any issues once they started.  
  
“Is that enough Xayah or should I put in some more lube?”  The summoner spoke with a semi-concerned voice, he didn’t want to start until she was ready.  
  
Xayah whispered “That should be enough, let’s just get started already.”  She didn’t want to be doing this, the feelings of guilt and shame were coming to a head within her.  She shouldn’t be going into another man’s room, getting on her bed, presenting herself to him.  She shouldn’t be cheating on Rakan.  Yet the summoner was so gentle with her, he made sure that she was comfortable at every step and treated her with as much respect as Rakan did.  It made her sick to her stomach that she would let her lust get the better of her like this.  
  
His cock pressed against her asshole, the head of his dick was wet, he must’ve poured some of the lube on his dick making sure that it would be as painless for her as possible.  She really wished he wouldn’t be so considerate.  He pushed the head inside, her asshole giving way almost without resistance, the flared head entering her tight channel with practiced ease.  He kept pushing in, his cock going deeper and deeper inside her, spreading her asshole more as he put all eight inches of his dick into her ass.  
  
His cock was hot, almost indescribably so.  The feeling was a stark contrast to the cold lube that she’d felt moments before with the lube.  He stayed there, his cock fully inside her asshole and waited, giving her time to adjust and get used to the feeling of the thick rod inside her.  She felt his hands grab onto her hips, a firm grasp that felt almost possessive.  “It doesn’t hurt right, you’ll be fine if I start moving?”  
  
“Yeah.”  His cock started to pull out of her, the head scraping her walls, her cheeks turning red as what she was doing was starting to sink in.  As the summoner’s cock was almost pulled out of her he thrust forward, pulling on her hips to slam his cock back inside her ass.  The force of the thrust causing Xayah to let out a small yelp in surprise.  She grabbed hold of a pillow and bit on it to keep herself from making more noise, not wanting to let the summoner hear any moans she might make.  
  
The summoner kept thrusting into her ass, holding onto her hips for leverage, his balls almost hitting her pussy with each thrust.  Her ass clamping down on the cock, causing her to feel the wide head as it pushed her walls apart.  Pleasure slowly built inside her, this was what she needed, sex with Rakan wasn’t pleasurable, his cock wasn’t large enough or long enough to get her off.  But the summoner’s cock was able to make her cum almost effortlessly.  He filled her in a way she didn’t know she needed to be.    
  
The relief an orgasm brought her was incomparable, she was addicted to the feeling and it was what brought her here.  Face down, ass up, cheating on Rakan by getting her ass plowed by the summoner.  She should hate this, yet the feeling of his cock was forcing her to hold back moans of pleasure.    
  
The pillow could only hide her voice though, the summoner knew how good his cock made her feel by how red her cheeks were and how she was weakly meeting his thrusts.  She always seemed to unconsciously start meeting his thrusts like this.  He grabbed hold of her hips more firmly and started thrusting faster, though it was a task made difficult by just how tight her asshole was.  
  
Xayah felt the summoner start pounding into her faster, she wasn’t able to keep her moans contained anymore.  She began moaning into the pillow, the sound clearly ringing in her ears, it flipped a switch in her.  Just what she was doing and how awful it was struck her like a hammer, even if she couldn’t be happy with her sex life with Rakan she shouldn’t be doing this.  She shouldn’t be cheating on him, they loved and trusted each other completely, yet here she was betraying those very feelings.  
  
She stopped biting the pillow and tried to talk between her moans.  “I… think, ugh, we should stop, oh fuck, doing this, I can’t cheat on Rakan anymore.”  She felt the summoner’s grip on her hips get looser, his hands letting go of her and his cock begin to pull out.  It left her ass with a wet pop, a feeling of emptiness and wanting struck her.  She hadn’t thought the summoner would respond that instantly, pulling out of her right away and not even attempting to have either of them cum.  
  
The summoner climbed off the bed without a word, walking over to his discarded robes he began putting them on.  While buttoning up the front of his robes he began to speak.  “Well Xayah if that’s what you want then I’m fine with that.  I won’t tell anyone about what we’ve done, and I won’t come begging ‘For just one more time.’  I’ll forget that we ever did this and let you live happily with Rakan, I’ll leave and start preparing for my match, have a nice life.”  
  
With that he opened the bedroom door and walked out of the room, leaving Xayah sitting on his bed alone, horny and almost saddened that it had been this easy for her to stop this all along.  Slowly, she climbed off the bed and headed to his bathroom, she’d have to shower, and she didn’t want the smell of sex clinging to her when she went back to her room to meet Rakan.  


* * *

  
Xayah couldn’t sleep, the summoner was stuck in her mind, the feeling of him suddenly pulling out of her ass leaving her there alone replayed in her mind endlessly.  She had been on Rakan like a bitch in heat every night for the past week, yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t feel even an ounce of satisfaction.  She still felt emotionally at peace around Rakan, lying in his arms like she was now, but she couldn’t get past this fire of lust that she felt.  It was getting so bad that her daily thoughts were drifting away from matches, what she was doing or even her conversations with Rakan.  
  
True to his word though the summoner had never even so much as looked at her since she asked for them to stop.  He hadn’t summoned her for any matches, gone to any of their normal meeting spots and seemed to be actively avoiding her.  No matter how much she looked for him she couldn’t find the summoner anywhere, not after his scheduled matches, not by requesting him for a match, nothing she had tried worked.  She didn’t want to hook up with him again, no she had made her choice and she was going to stick by it, she just needed him to help her quench this fire inside of her.  


* * *

  
Waking up with new resolve she got out of bed, she just had to skip her early morning match and she could catch the summoner off guard in his room.  She knew how to sneak in and he wouldn’t be expecting her, she would finally be able to settle things with herself and leave him and his cock.  Having dressed herself she opened the door and left the room.  Rakan was a heavy sleeper and liked to leave early in the morning to go jogging anyways, so even if she had woken him up it wouldn’t have mattered.  
  
She left the League’s main building and walked toward the south side, she drew some heads as it was odd seeing any champion out this early, even more so when the morning’s matches were going on.  Luckily it seemed everyone minded their own business and looked away once she caught them staring.  After a few minutes of walking she arrived on the south side of the main building, she knew the summoner’s quarters were on the second floor and vaguely remembered which window was the one belonging to the Summoner she had to see.  
  
After double and triple checking the nearby area Xayah was finally sure that there was no one around to see her.  Crouching down and getting into a runner’s position she prepared herself to scale the wall, she knew she could leap up to the windowsill of the summoner’s room, but she’d need a good running start to do it.  Snapping off she sprinted forward, rapidly approaching the wall, waiting until she almost didn’t have enough time before finally pushing off the ground as hard as she could, trying to jump as high as possible.  
  
Soaring through the air she was starting to worry she had misjudged the distance of the jump and would fall short.  The window seemed so close and yet completely out of reach, regardless she strained her arms, praying that they’d catch the lip of the window and give her a handhold to pull herself up.  Her prayers were answered, her hands catching on the lip of the window, she felt her grip almost slip but she was able to get both hands on the lip and begin pulling herself up.  Getting most of her arm onto the lip of the window and able to brace herself with forearm and her feet clinging to the wall she set about opening the window, the latch coming undone with ease allowing her to pull herself up through the window and into his bedroom.  
  
As she climbed into his room though she was greeted by the summoner lying on his bed wearing only a pair of boxers and looking directly at her, a confident smirk greeting her instead of his usual smile.  As she hopped off the window and onto the floor he got up from the bed and began walking towards her.  “Breaking and entering Xayah?  And so noisy while going about it too, this is so unlike you.”  His voice held nothing but sarcasm and confidence, she had expected him to be here, but she was supposed to be the one surprising him.  
  
The role reversal was causing her to lose the confidence she had woken up with, she began walking away from him, though she quickly found herself pressed against the wall.  Trapped between the wall and him she decided that talking her way out of this was her best option, she had come here to talk with him anyways!  Getting caught off guard a bit shouldn’t cause her to lose her nerve this quickly!    
  
She raised her gaze, looking up at the Summoner only to see him put his arm above her, leaning over and looking down at her, she realized that she actually was trapped between the wall and the summoner.  Gathering the courage, she still had she tried her best to keep her voice steady.  “Come on we both know I would come over here that way pretty often, it’s why you installed the latch on the outside of the window.”  
  
“Oh, well if you came in that way then there’s only one thing you’re here for then…  Though if I recall you were the one who wanted us to stop meeting.  Are you saying that after all that talk you really couldn’t stand even a week without me?”  He was rubbing it in, he had seen through her instantly, like she had come in with a big sign stating her intentions clear as day.  Her cheeks turned a little red from embarrassment, she hadn’t thought of what to do if he expected her and seen through her so easily.  And yet she was now in that very situation and she was floundering.  
  
“I’m here because we never finished what we started then!  You didn’t even try to finish it, who the hell leaves a job unfinished like that!”  Her anger was mostly faked though, she wasn’t angry with the summoner, she was angry at herself for coming back so easily, for being so predictable.    
  
The summoner leaned down, their noses almost touching, his voice steady and calm “Well I’m willing to finish the job, but if we’re finishing it then we’re going to do it in your room, on your bed.  If you want to go back on your word, then you’ll have to take back the one major rule we established too.”  
  
Xayah had been stunned silent, she expected him to make her beg, have absurd demands for her or just outright deny her.  But she never expected that he’d demand her to break the one important rule she’d laid out.  It was unthinkable, cheating on Rakan was one thing but to do it in their own bed made it feel unforgivable.  There was no way she could do it, it’d never work anyways, Rakan would be out for his morning jog and he always took forever and there’d be plenty of time for him to make her cum over and over again.  There was no way this would ever work out, she shouldn’t be doing this, and she’d have to flat out tell him that she couldn’t do this.  
  
“Fine… follow me…”  


* * *

  
“Stay out here, I have to make sure Rakan isn’t inside.”  She was really going to do this, she prayed that Rakan would be inside, to give her one last out.  A final chance to come to her senses and tell him to leave.  
  
Opening the door to her room she started searching the rooms, making sure Rakan had left for his morning jog.  After five minutes of searching she finally felt safe that he was gone and went back to the entrance, opening the door for the summoner to come in.  “He’s gone, you can come in now, our rooms are the same layout, so you know where the bedroom is.”  
  
Chuckling to himself softly, the summoner stepped into her room, Xayah closing the door as soon as he was through.  “Well I was expecting something a little closer to an actual nest.  Seeing just a normal room is almost a bit of a letdown.”  He was looking around, taking in every detail of her room that he could while still walking towards her bedroom.  
  
With the door having been hastily, but quietly, shut she lost her last opportunity to send him away.  She locked the door and followed after him, removing some of her less needed clothing.  If she was really going to go through with this, then she shouldn't drag it out longer than she had to.  Her cape, hood and various belts were the first to go.  Finally entering her bedroom, she only had on her leggings and shirt which was hanging onto her loosely without her belts or cape to help fasten it in place.  
  
The summoner turned to look at her, seeing her already having stripped down partly, causing him to chuckle.  "You're more eager than I'd thought you'd be, given how hesitant you were back in my room.  Well I guess I should undress as well."  With that he unbuttoned his robes and opened it, revealing his muscular chest, Xayah was still surprised by it every time she saw him.  You’d think that someone whose only job was to cast magic all day wouldn’t really keep in shape, but he somehow kept his body in peak physical condition.  He bent down and removed his underwear, his cock already hard, she realized that she was staring and quickly looked away.  
  
“Oh, come one Xayah, we both know you like what you see, now why don’t you finish undressing do and climb onto the bed, we have unfinished business right?”  She turned away from him, embarrassment getting the better of her, she still couldn’t process just what she was doing, but she also could feel herself getting hotter.  The prospect of finally settling this ache within her was starting to really sink in.  She silently removed the rest of her clothes and walked towards her bed without looking at the summoner.  Reaching the foot of the bed she stayed there for a second, unable to bring herself to lean down and lie on the bed.  
  
She finally processed the fact that she was about to cheat on Rakan in their own bed and it had hit her like a ton of hammers.  She froze out of shock, unable to decide if she should try and get the summoner to leave or if she should just follow through on what she’d already set in motion.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted though by a sharp sting from her ass, snapping back to her senses she looked back and saw the summoner groping one of her ass cheeks and his hand hovering over the other one.  As she was starting to piece together what just happened she saw him pull his hand back and slap her ass again, the sound of the slap almost ringing through her ears.  He had never hit her before, even in what would normally be a playful way like this was something he’d never done.  
  
“Well are we just gonna stand there or should we get busy?”  He sandwiched his cock between the cheeks of her ass, grinding it against her.  She could feel how thick and hot he was, the sensation was making her weak in the knees, finally able to move again she fell forward onto the bed.  The summoner reached down and squeezed her ass cheeks together, his cock still sandwiched between them.  He started thrusting back and forth, fucking her ass cheeks while she stayed facedown against the bedsheets.  His cock was only getting hotter against her, the feeling of being groped and used like this an unfamiliar one.  He stayed like that thrusting against her ass for a minute until she felt a cold drop of water touch her skin, feeling like an ice cube compared to the heat radiating from his cock.  
  
She realized that he must be trying to get enough pre-cum on his cock that he could easily thrust inside her.  She never kept lube in her room and he never brought it with him from his room.  There was no option she could think of besides letting the summoner thrust against her until he was properly lubed up, so resigning herself she laid there and let him do as he pleased.  
  
He had other ideas however, only thrusting between her cheeks for another minute before pulling out from between them.  Instead he aimed lower and started rubbing his cock against Xayah’s pussy, her sex slightly wet and letting him lube his cock much quicker than he could have.  “Well what do we have here Xayah, it seems your lower lips are eager for this even if your mouth isn’t.”  
  
His boldness in rubbing his cock against her pussy shocked her, she should really push him off for that, to make him leave for even attempting something so absurd.  And yet she couldn’t deny how turned on she was getting, after a week of nothing just about anything was liable to get her feeling horny.  So, feeling his long, thick cock between her ass cheeks was enough to get her more than a little wet.  She decided she’d let it slide, anything if it let him fuck her quicker, the heat inside her was becoming something closer to an inferno now, she needed him to put this flame out.  
  
His cock now properly lubed with her juices the summoner pressed his cock against the entrance to her ass, the hole spread for his slick cockhead without much effort at all.  She felt his cock stop pressing against her ass for a second, she wondered if he had decided not to do this, if he felt some last second change of mind, she was almost saddened at the thought though.  She was finally about to get relief after a week of mounting tension and at the last second, with blissful release so close he was going to tear it away from her without thought.  She turned her head to look and see what he was doing, only to see his ever-familiar smirk and his cock ram forward into her ass.  
  
She felt his cock impale her ass, the rod completely penetrating her with a single thrust, his balls slapping against her pussy punctuating just how hard he’d rammed into her.  Instead of a scream of pain or anything similar Xayah let out a lust filled moan, she had finally gotten what she wanted.  The cock was inside her and not only that he’d gone balls deep inside her right away.  The feeling of her ass filled with cock was what she’d been craving, the pleasure was unlike anything she could give herself and far more than Rakan could ever give.  She was about to tell him to start fucking her when she felt his cock start pulling out of her ass.  
  
He started hammering inside her ass, treating her like a cheap, used up whore.  He grabbed onto her hips and started thrusting even harder, each thrust pushing her back slightly.  The impact of his muscular thighs too much for her to stay still, she grabbed onto the sheets, taking a fistful of cloth in each hand, trying to stay in place under his assault.    
  
The intensity of his thrusts was exactly what she needed, something soft and gentle wouldn’t take care of the lust she felt, instead she needed to be fucked into the floor.  She had a week of sex to catch up on and the cock drilling into her was doing exactly that, she could feel her orgasm building quickly.  She was extra sensitive from not having sex for the past week and that was making it so she could feel each vein of his cock as he fucked her.  
  
Her asshole was on fire and it was amazing, her moans were coming out uninhibited and her climax was quickly building.  For the first time in a week she would finally get some form of relief, the fire inside her might get a little smaller with this, though she knew that she’d ride the summoner for all he could give before they were over.  He thrust into her harder than normal, causing her to let out a small yelp in surprise and moan louder.  
  
The summoner started talking between his grunts from fucking her.  “Hey, Xayah sorry to interrupt but if you want me to get you off than you’ll have to let me do whatever I want after you cum.”  The words entered her head and left almost as soon as they entered, all she knew is that he wanted something and if she didn’t give it to him he wouldn’t let her cum.  The decision was an easy one to make, without even asking for clarification she had her answer.  “Yes, just whatever you do don’t stop fucking me!”  
  
Satisfied with his answer the summoner stopped grabbing onto her with his right hand, instead spanking Xayah.  The blow giving a nice ring to each thrust, he kept spanking her with each thrust, causing her ass to toned ass to jiggle slightly with each thrust of his cock inside her.  
  
Xayah was moaning louder than ever, the pain from the spanking making her clamp down on his cock.  The pleasure in her ass only getting more noticeable having clamped down on the rod, she was about to cum.  Her ass had never gotten her off this easily before, his cock had never made her feel this good before, she was almost drowning in the pleasure.  He picked up the pace one last time, fucking her with increased vigor, his cockhead felt like it was deeper in her than ever before.  
  
With one final thrust he slammed inside her, pushing his cock as deep inside her as possible.  He came inside her ass, his cock shooting ropes of cum inside her, plastering her walls white and filling her ass with his cum.  Her ass clamping down on his cock, milking him for all he could give her.  Her ass swallowing all of his cum, none of it leaving her stretched hole.  
  
The feeling of his cock digging even deeper and cumming inside her inside her sent her over the edge, her orgasm washing over her.  Her entire waist down went rigid, her ass clamping down on his cock like a vice.  Her insides being flooded with cum, her hot hole filling with his cold and sticky cum, cooling her asshole down.  Her legs locking in place, she felt water flowing down her thighs, her pussy convulsing and weakly squirting as she came.  
  
Her moans were the only thing she could hear, the sound closer to shrieking than anything lustful.  She lost feeling in her arms, letting go of the sheets she was clutching onto.  The only things she felt was her pussy quivering from her orgasm and the summoner’s cock leaving her ass.  She laid there for several minutes, unable to recover from her orgasm.  
  
She had finally cum, after being left on the edge and neglected for a week she finally had some relief.  The fire within her growing smaller, but it wasn't enough.  She still wasn’t satisfied, and she needed more, she had a week of sex to make up and now she fully intended on doing so.  The thoughts of cheating on Rakan no longer weighing on her mind, she just needed to take care of her lust now.  
  
She was getting ready to start a second round when she felt the head of his cock pushing against her pussy.  Her eyes widening, she looked back, seeing him clutching her waist with both hands and a serious look on his face.  “You agreed that I could do what I wanted if I made you cum.”  
  
Her words caught in her throat, there were a million things she wanted to say but was unable to get any of it out.  She was stunned silent, she might’ve let the summoner rub against her pussy when they started but she never thought he’d try and fuck her.  This was something she only wanted to let Rakan do, and even if he was too small to really be able to do it properly there was still intimacy in the act.  She needed to stop him from fucking her, but still couldn’t feel her arms, unable to move them, and her legs were still numb from her orgasm.  She However her thoughts of how to get out of this situation were cut short by the summoner pushing himself inside her.  
  
The summoner pushed inside her pussy, Xayah letting out a quiet, but lewd moan, while her face might’ve looked like she wanted to tell him no her reaction him putting himself inside her said otherwise.  She was wet enough that he had little trouble fitting his cock inside her.  She was tighter than anything he’d felt, her asshole felt loose in comparison to the pressure.  Even with having already cum once it still took everything he had to not instantly blow his load just from insertion.  He could only fit half of his cock though, her pussy felt like it was trying to force him out of her but also suck him in deeper.  The summoner started to pull out though, his cock had a thin layer of red.  
  
Xayah felt him thrust inside, her hymen instantly tearing, his thick cock spreading her virgin pussy wide.  She was wet enough that he was able to partially push inside her even with how tight her hole was.  Rakan had never been able to break her hymen and generally was so small that actual sex was just off the table.  She had always meant to find a way for the two of them to really have sex but now she’d lost her first time while cheating on Rakan, in their bed and with someone who had a dick he never could.  She buried her face in the sheets, her cheeks burning, embarrassment and humiliation the only thoughts on her mind.  
  
“Sorry Xayah, I didn’t know it was your first time, I guess Rakan really can’t satisfy you, well let me take care of all those issues then.”  He sounded genuinely surprised, she didn’t want to look at him, she didn’t want him to see her cheeks bright red, how she was biting on her lip hard enough to draw blood just to avoid moaning.  She didn’t want him to know how good his cock had made her feel.  
  
He started thrusting forward, much more slowly than his initial thrust, she was tight enough that he couldn’t go much faster even if he wanted to either.  Her pussy was still clamping down on him and each inch he put inside her was making it harder and harder to keep himself under control.  He felt like he was walking a razor’s edge, constantly on the verge of climax, but he was able to keep himself from cumming prematurely, this might be his only chance to fuck Xayah and he wanted to make sure he was good and satisfied before he finished.  
  
As his cock sank deeper into her Xayah found it harder and harder to hold back her moans, she had never felt something this intense.  She knew that sex was supposed to be pleasurable, but she was having trouble thinking about anything besides the pleasure radiating from her pussy.  She was so sensitive that she could feel how she was wrapping around his cock, each individual twitch of his throbbing shaft, he must be on the verge of cumming already.  Xayah wanted to tell him to pull out, to not cum inside her but she knew that if she stopped biting her lip she’d just start moaning uncontrollably.  
  
Pulling out again the summoner realized how much of a challenge this was going to be, he only had done two strokes inside her and yet he could feel himself ready to cum at a moment’s notice.  He knew he couldn’t cum yet though, he started pushing back into Xayah, he was finally able to start fucking her at a slow pace.  His cock sliding inside her with less resistance now, however she was still as tight as ever, his cock being enveloped in the folds of her pussy, like she was actively trying to milk him of his cum.  
  
The summoner was starting to properly fuck her, his thrusts that were short, and slow now becoming faster and faster every time he pulled out of her.  She couldn’t bite her lip anymore, she had drawn blood already and if she were to bite down any harder there might be a problem.  She stopped biting her lip, intending on biting down on the sheets to keep quiet however the moment she opened her mouth she started moaning loudly.  His cock felt too good and she was unable to hold the tide of moans back for even a second.  
  
Egged on by her moans the summoner started fucking her with renewed vigor, he knew she was enjoying this, but he didn’t know just how much she was until he heard her moans.  He started trying to push his cock further and further into her, not stopping until he had finally sank all 8 inches of his cock inside her pussy.    
  
The moment she started moaning she felt him start fucking her harder, and deeper than before.  His cock pushing its way deeper inside her with each thrust, the feeling was unlike any other, her orgasm was building by the second, quicker and more intense than anything she’d ever felt before.  Each time he went deeper inside her she felt new pleasures, sensations she’d never felt before assaulting her senses.  Her senses a slave to her pussy and his cock, her mind consumed with only thoughts of her building orgasm and his magnificent cock.  
  
His cock buried inside her, balls resting against her thighs he leaned down, whispering into her ear.  “ _Hey Xayah, what do you say you leave Rakan behind, come be my woman.  We could do this every day, it’s not like you have a virginity to hide anymore.  Besides Rakan will never be able to do this to you, but if you still want to stay with him this will be our last time together.  Would you rather spend your days in sexual frustration, reliving this moment, this pleasure over and over again for the rest of your life, or would you rather have it be a part of your daily life?_ ”  
  
His words pierced through the fog of lust her mind was covered in, she was torn.  She knew that she still loved Rakan dearly, but now that she knew just how good getting truly fucked felt she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stay sane if she were to never feel this again.  She couldn’t decide, she couldn’t decide between the love of her life or the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt.  She wanted to somehow have both, but she knew the summoner wouldn’t let her, he’d avoided her for an entire week and was perfectly capable of denying her this if he wanted to.  
  
The summoner stood up straight, he stopped gripping onto her waist and began pulling out of her pussy.  “Well if you’re unable to decide I’ll just assume you’ll stay with Rakan, and if that’s the case then it’s best that we-” The summoner was cut short, Xayah had pushed back against his cock, he was balls deep inside her again, he grinned and began to chuckle quietly, the summoner had his answer.  But that wasn’t good enough, he had to get her to say it, simply pushing against him wasn’t enough at this point.    
  
Xayah almost didn’t realize what had happened, she instinctively had shoved his cock back inside her.  In that moment she knew what her answer was, she would choose the summoner, the thought of her whole life being like the past week was too much to bear.  She couldn’t go through with that, she loved Rakan, but she wouldn’t stay sane if she couldn’t have her pussy fucked this intensely.  She had given the summoner her answer and now he would fuck her until she was satisfied.  
  
“Say it.”  The summoner had an almost deadly serious tone of voice, none of his usual joking or playfulness was there.  Xayah’s stomach dropped, she might’ve chosen the summoner, but to say it was something completely different for some reason.  It was degrading and humiliating in a way that she couldn’t describe, she could cheat on Rakan, fuck someone in their bed but saying those things was completely different to her.  She bit the sheets again, not wanting to obey his demand when she felt him start pulling his cock out of her again.  
  
“Fine I’ll be your women!  I’ll leave Rakan for you!  I’m yours to use, just please keep fucking me!”  The summoner smirked, he had made her say it, she was his completely his now, and his woman deserved a reward for begging.  Pulling his cock out of her almost all the way he slammed it back into her in a single thrust, the sound of impacting flesh was almost deafening.  She was still tight as ever before but now her pussy was just sucking him in, the tight hole gripping onto his cock for dear life and desperately trying to prevent him from leaving its tight embrace.  
  
Xayah felt the summoner begin pounding into her like never before, the initial thrust causing her to stop biting the sheets and making her moan uncontrollably loudly.  His cock felt better than ever, it felt longer, harder and thicker inside her now, her pussy felt complete.  Like a piece of her was always missing and his cock filled that hole perfectly.  Her confession and begging causing her to feel even more intense pleasure from his cock, her orgasm approaching almost frighteningly quickly.  She could feel his thrusts getting shorter, harder and knew what was about to come.  
  
She needed him to cum inside her, to be filled by her lover.  Rakan wasn’t even a thought in her mind anymore, the only things she cared about was the summoner, his cock and having as many orgasms as possible.  She started mirroring his thrusts, trying to get as much of his cock inside her, as hard as possible.  Her orgasm was almost there, she was teetering on the edge and it was driving her crazy, her moans of lust getting louder the longer she went without cumming.  “Cum inside me, I need you inside me, whatever you do I don’t care, just don’t pull out!”  
  
Hearing Xayah beg for his cum was the too much for the summoner, he slammed inside her one last time.  His cock twitching and balls tightening as he sent shot after shot of hot sticky seed inside her welcoming pussy.  It was the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt, his knees almost giving out he fell forward on top of Xayah, his muscular chest resting against her smooth back.  He stayed there, buried inside her for a whole minute, his ejaculation seemingly endless, her pussy unable to hold it all.  The excess sperm dripping out of her pussy and onto the edge of the bed, staining the sheets with the combined love juices.  
  
Xayah felt the summoner slam into her, his cock twitching before flooding her womb with cum.  The unknown sensation causing her to cum the moment she felt the first rope shoot inside her, her pussy clamping down on his cock milking it of anything and everything it had to give.  Her eyes rolled back into her head, the pleasure of being utterly filled with cum far too much, her mind empty, only feeling her pussy and the cock buried inside of her.  Her legs gave out causing her to fall forward onto the bed more, her knees hitting against the foot of the bed.  She stayed like that for several minutes, only snapping out of it when she felt the summoner begin to pull his cock out of her.  
  
The summoner pulled out of Xayah, leaving her ass and pussy on full display, the two holes slightly gaping and visibly packed with cum.  He could almost feel how empty his balls were, his cock covered in leftover cum, he’d never shot so much in a single load.  Xayah’s pussy was better than anything he ever thought possible, and now it was his to use as much as he wanted.  Walking around to the side of the bed he climbed onto it, finally sitting down in front of Xayah, his still erect cock resting in front of her face.  
  
As Xayah’s senses returned her vision started coming back, blurry at first but quickly becoming clear.  When she could finally see properly she realized her vision was blocked by the summoner’s cum coated cock.  She pushed herself up as much as her tired arms would let her and started sucking on his cock.  Cleaning it of the cum, licking the hot shaft in her mouth like a lollipop.  
  
The summoner smiled at the sight of her cleaning his cock without having to be asked, he leaned forward, grabbing onto her ass cheeks and thighs, spreading them, making sure her cum filled ass and pussy were on full display.  The summoner looked up, talking to the figure in the doorway.  “Sorry Rakan, I think Xayah has a new lover.”


End file.
